


Ensnared

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free form poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

Like the unending darkness of night  
You wrapped yourself around me.  
Intoxicate and snare my senses  
With an effortless grace.  
How I adore your touch.  
How I need your presence.  
For I find I cannot be quelled  
Nor calmed without your voice.  
You have bewitched my senses,  
And gripped tight onto that which  
I had never thought could be touched.


End file.
